Ransa No Moribito - Guardian of Spearwielders
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: English Version: Balsa and Tanda have had a major event in the past that has affected all the original story line. This event: a child! How the series would place it accompanied by Chagum if this child was also present? Characters: Balsa, Tanda, Torogai, Chagum, OC... Don't be shy; Read
1. Foreword

Seirei No Moribito

FanFiction (English version)

_**Ransā No Moribito ~**_ _**Guardian of Spearwielders**_

**Foreword:**

Firstly, I have translated my French FanFiction in English. Then, I make a lot of mistakes, I know, but I'm not an English professional. So please, be indulgent. _**But, I want thank Heart - Clockworkpatchworkheart - for her help. She really helped me with my translation errors and grammar and all of it**__**. She's my beta-reader.**_

Afterward, thank you to all those who stumbled on my FanFiction on Seirei no Moribito. To follow quickly, I'll give you some background on the basis of my fanfic. I will not follow all the events of the anime Seirei no Moribito, but it will be inspired by the context. It's like a "remodeling" of the series by me. Then yes, things have changed and the characters are slightly out of their main personality, OOC (Out of Character), like Balsa is more emotional for example. In short, you will see that while reading.

On that, I will not withhold you longer. Therefore, good read. If only you are not hang at my fanfic or don't like it, I never force people to read it. If there are any questions, feel free to let me know!

**Rated:** 16 years +

**Theme:** Family, romance, adventure, fantasy


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

What would happen if the plot of the story of Seirei no Moribito didn't went as planned? If this major change have affected not only the personality, but also the objectives of our main characters?

Balsa would it always "Balsa the Spear-wielder", stoic, lonely and laconic as we know her? Torogai-Shi would still be rude, expressive and mocking? And Tanda would be still the "warrior's woman", healer and only a good childhood friend of Balsa?

It's what happens when unexpected something happens in the past and changes the whole course of history.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Six years earlier... **_

_**Before Balsa saved Chagum from drowning**_

* * *

It was already five months that she had been gone to become a bodyguard and save eight lives. Eight lives in atonement for the eight spear wielders from Kanbal. Those Jiguro had killed to protect their lives. It would soon be Balsa's 24th birthday. A smile embellishes her lips, in those days of November, when she entered in the small glade, surrounded by big standing stones. The long grass caressing her calves over her white pants. It was just crazy to see how Tanda's house had changed! She opened the door and instantly a delicious smell of wild stew stole her olfactory senses.

"Hi!" Balsa greeted at the young Yakue, who was sitting on the ground.

"You're back, Balsa!" Tanda exclaimed and looked at her.

"Yes," she replied "finally, Tanda"

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not this time compared to the others times."

"I'm glad. You don't, however, come back here for nothing. What good wind brings you here?" Tanda asked.

"I wanted see you. Can't I do that?"

"Of course, you can. It makes me very, very happy."

The young woman pulled off her cloak, and let it fall on the floor and she sat on the small landing.

"You came at a well time, it's ready." Tanda announced.

"I'm lucky." Balsa smiled as he served her a bowl and chopsticks. "You haven't changed in any case."

"No," he said and he watched her eating with her big appetite "and you haven't changed too. So, my meal is it always good?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And lastly, how was your trip, your adventure?"

"It's going very well. But I decided to take a break." she announced.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, I'd like to examine you in case if there is a slight injury."

"If you insist."

After the meal, Balsa was changed and almost ready to switch her dress to her kimono when she saw that the top of her breast was wet. "_I'm sweating from just undressing?_ _"She_ thought. At the same time, her friend arrived at the top floor. Decency doesn't exist between them.

"I can look at you, right now, if you want." Tanda offered.

"Yeah, it would be done and I will not have get undressed again." Balsa accepted.

She stood up, almost naked, leaving auscultated by the healer.

"You have some bruises, minor injuries. Do you have done something else during your traveling as bodyguard?" he asked.

"I rode a horse, I received a lot of punchs, I ran, I cut myself, I was invited to banquets in appreciation and I have won all of this money," she replied as she pointed a small purse filled with _'hens'_ and some _'rugals'_. "But what do you do at my stomach? You tickle me and I have chills!"

"Balsa, I've known you since we were kids and I know your anatomy through and through. But tell me, with all that food from banquets you've eaten... Have you gotten fatter?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled, visibly angry.

"Don't be angry, please, it is a fact," Tanda noticed. "You just lost a bit of abdominal and have taken hip... why your belly is so hard?"

Balsa whistled a sigh and took a Sarashi in which she wrapped her chest for support. She withdrew the hand of her friend on her abdomen and turned a quarter.

"Not half! If you think I am pregn-" she stopped speak as she felt a kick, lightly, minimal, prove her wrong. Another kick sounded when she put her hand on her belly. "Tanda..." she murmured, her face turning as white as chalk." "It's moving in my belly..."

"Breathe Balsa!" Tanda warned. "You looks like you're going to faint."

"I will soon…" Balsa breathed slowly.

He moved quickly close to her and helped her to sit down on the futon. She seemed have trouble finding her breathing. Without knowing it, subconsciously, Balsa began trembling and tears escaped of her eyes before sliding freely down her cheeks. She hated crying and her tears categorically refused to obey her. Tanda took her tenderly in his arms and propped her against his chest. "I suspected this for a while, but I didn't dare believe it, I wanted deny it... I have seen and felt these changes..." she thought to herself.

"Balsa... do you want this child?" Tanda murmured.

She didn't answer and took off his arms to make him back.

"It doesn't matter, Balsa, we can take care of the child." he tried.

"I am not able to answer you or think properly tonight... I want to sleep" she said sadly "I'm tired."

"Do as you wish," Tanda comforted her before stand up. "I'm here if there is anything you need. Good night."

* * *

The next day, at the morning dawn... Tanda awkwardly dodged a spear. The blade had narrowly missed his black hair.

"This is your fault!" Balsa growled in excess volcanic anger, accompanied by hormones.

"Balsa, keep calm, darling. It's okay. I can sell my medicinal herbs and..." Tanda said softly, trying to calm her.

"It won't be enough!" Balsa replied in a grunt. "How can I find me a suitable job matching with my skills when I'm like THIS?" She screamed, pointing her belly that seemed a little bigger from last overnight. "What if we already failed to pay our rent?"

He tried to approach her; she threatened him with her spear. Her eyes could almost kill and looked pierced with red lasers.

"Don't approach me, I forbid it!" Balsa raged.

"..." Tanda didn't listened her, however, taking the risk of getting hit and repulsed quietly the weapon before imprisoning his friend in his arms, who tried struggle but he replied; "Be careful, you could hurt yourself. Yourself and your baby... Our baby." he corrected.

"..." Balsa said nothing.

"No matter what you say, this child will have the best family environment as possible... and the best mom in the world too." Tanda smiled.

"And if I didn't the good education for him/her that it should have? If I redid the same severe education that I received by Jiguro, on him/her?" she replied with fear.

"There are no miracle recipes. And you're not alone, I'm here and Torogai-Shi also. We will educate him/her all together. And I can promise you that this child will be the happiest of all children that exist on earth." Tanda smiled. "So, please, don't make stupid mistakes. Allow yourself a chance, and for our child as well..."

"After all... From who you want that this child was be designed? As far as I remember, the only person I remember making love to, is you." Balsa admitted.

"I believe you. So how long do you think you've been pregnant?" he asked.

"Eh... Fifth months."

"FIVE?!"

Balsa didn't add anything and let herself lulled by reassuring words of Tanda, and then, sank into his comforting embrace. They lowered gently. She laid her spear on the ground before stalling herself in the arms of her friend. Finally, maybe this child would have a chance...

* * *

It's not easy being pregnant when you are already adventurous by nature and you can't make a day without moving and fighting. However, Tanda was delighted to share her refuge with Balsa for the past few months. There were some anger sparks, and hormonal crises from the young woman spear wielder, but Tanda had gotten used to it. But another problem arose. You know, when you say that someone is real glue, no matter where you go? This was almost the case with a shaman who is rather snide and impatient. More months went by, and Balsa's belly took volume. The worst was yet to come: Torogai-Shi touched constantly her abdomen without her permission. Tanda kissed Balsa or embraced her while stroking her belly; the wrinkled old Shaman slipped her hand on her belly, between the young Kanbalese and the young Yakue. Without restriction. Without asking Balsa's permission.

Balsa, even putting her hand protectively, even hugging a pillow against her stomach when she sat or even three quarters lying on her stomach, one leg bent at night, Torogai-Shi always found a way to touch her belly somewhere. The woman spear wielder would have liked bite her or even smack her hand, or even avoid it by stepping back, she would have eaten reprimands or threats saying; "I wouldn't accompany you when you give birth, certainly", that enraged Balsa with its well anchored to the ceiling hormones. Torogai-Shi was well known to be rude, but there was more that Balsa can endure; when the shaman returned at the hut, she caressed her belly first, welcomed the baby first... BEFORE saluting Balsa, as if she were an object. Everything that would eat at her patience. Tanda was only allowed to touch her belly without asking, but nobody else. Fortunately, she could continue her training, with her katas's spear. She was a little slower, but it's freed her from any pressure.

But lately, she was tired and slept more than usual. Tanda understood that the term was close and hoped that Torogai would come back by that time. Balsa turned in her sleep so she was facing her childhood friend when she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and took a moment to wake up properly. She began to feel cramps in her belly and had tolerated them all the night, without talking it to Tanda. Strangely, she felt the ligaments of the pelvis pulled something up. As if someone was pulling a piece of her flesh. She has used to endure pain or discomfort related to her injuries without complaint, but now, it was starting to irritate her nerves. She stood quietly, and with difficulty because of the size of her enormous belly and she went down to the lower floor. She took water and watched the sky outside. The moon was opal color and the snow melted slowly. It was spring and soon her birthday, March 30 precisely. Balsa hadn't made a step forward, when something began to flow between her legs. In the darkness, she saw nothing but she felt that it was wet. She leaned close to the fireplace to illuminate the small hut and looked for stones used to create fire. Sparks flew and soon, a soft light illuminated the room. She sighed and sat down on her knees, trying to breathe deeply. It was better that she relax.

She touched the ground to take her spear, but she couldn't find it anywhere. "Shit... Messed up..." she stood up with hope to take her lovely spear, but this time, instead of a simple casting, a flood was as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on the floor. Balsa squeaked and retreated quickly, far from the fire, she didn't want extinguish it with what came out of her. She slammed against the wall and laughed a nervous laugh before shouting:

"Tanda! Come down right now... and take my spear on the way!" She asked during the healer awoke jumping and downed the stairs at full speed. "Don't walk..." she warned her friend but he slipped right on the huge puddle. "Too late..."

"Ouch..." he said, straightened up, spear in hand. "What happened? Did you make this mess?"

"It wasn't wanted. I swear..." Balsa apologized.

Tanda placed the spear on the ground and watched his friend carefully. Why was she leaning against the wall holding her belly and looking him strangely?

"Don't just stand there staring at me!" she said pissed.

"I'm sorry; it's just the arrival of the baby that made me so confused." Tanda excused.

"I saw it. And my instinct tells me that now the baby is going to arrive." She said.

"Me too..." Tanda agreed with her.

The woman spear wielder leaned forward while pressing her hands on her hip and swayed from side to side, pacing across the hut. Tanda watched nearby; he almost wanted to contact Yona RoGai for send a message to his master. Yona RoGai is a messenger of water and Nayug's creatures. Balsa exhaled for a long period of time and went to press herself on a piece of furniture, leaning forward. Tanda didn't know what to do, knowing that his friend - or might he call her as the mother of their child - could explode suddenly, become volcanic in anger at any time, at slightest remarks.

"Do you want me to massage you somewhere?" Tanda tried.

"Down of the back..." she moaned. "Please."

He came closer to her and massaged her deeply, enjoying the closeness of their body to the maximum. A few minutes passed in a soft and comfortable silence despite her moans and clenching her teeth. The door suddenly opened, and parents turned their heads towards the new arrival as if they had been surprised while making love to each other. It must have been a strange scene: two parents, one who was in a white kimono and both had their hair loose.

"TOROGAI -SHI!" They exclaimed.

"The stars had predicted the birth of the baby this night. Don't think I would let you be alone in such an event. How is the labor?" Torogai asked.

"I don't know." The only man confessed. "There is labor in childbirth?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" the shaman replied. "There are stages of labour: the dilation, the birth of the infant and the delivery. Don't worry, the body of your wife knows how give birth to a child, it is a natural process. She will be fine."

"Hmmm, she has broken her water." Tanda announced.

"It should not take long time, a few hours or so." Torogai calculated.

"And what can I do?" he asked.

"Let your wife do as she wishes, and support her. Go boil water."

"My wife?!" he said clearly astonished.

"Bring hot water, take towels and prepare the bed near the fire!" Torogai ordered without repeating what she had said earlier.

"Okay."

Balsa turned towards Torogai. She was much more feminine with her loosened hair and her big belly, which caused her huge cramps as she had never felt before.

"Do you know anything about childbirth... Torogai -Shi?" Balsa worried.

"Of course I know!" She replied.

"Hum!"

"I have three... Three children."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about it?" Torogai said.

"... Mmmmm... And where are they now?"

Torogai didn't answer at her question and instead asked something else.

"Do you want to push?"

"Not yet, but I feel its head in my pelvis."

"Okay. Tanda!"

"What?" Tanda asking.

"Bring a large pillow or even a blanket."

"Oh? Okay."

"It needs to be thick."

"I'll see if I have one."

He placed the equipment on the floor. Torogai helped Balsa get on all fours. The young woman laughed, and noticed that she felt relief.

"This position relieves the pain" she sneered. "I'm not able to stop laughing!"

"It is better this way. You could scream, you know, but I will not help you... I'll just watch, can I?" She asked.

"Yes, you can." Balsa replied, she didn't understand the attitude of Tanda's master.

Torogai who normally touched her belly without her permission, dared to ask her permission before perform an action on her, right now? Balsa gasped when she felt her kimono is raised.

"HEY!" she growled with a warning tone.

"I didn't touch you you've just felt a stream of cold air between your legs." Torogai said.

"Yeah... why?"

"Because, you have progressed very well."

"You can deduct this just by looking at me?" Balsa asked and looked at her.

"I can, but only you can know exactly when you're ready."

"Probably."

Torogai knew very well that at such a time, touch a woman in labor without asking her consent, or even question her constantly in a tense atmosphere could stop all progression and spoil her unique moment. Balsa was in her bubble. It's was very normal. The woman spear wielder straightened slowly and walked over the futon and lied down on her left side as if she would take a nap or sleep for the rest of the night. Tanda stood by her head and stroked her long brown hair that she refused to cut the tips of. He took a humid towel and pressed it on her forehead and her neck gently. This delicacy made her a little uncomfortable for a moment, not being accustomed to receive such attention except at rare occasion as at the death of Jiguro; three years ago, or when she made love with sentiments - or pleasure - with her friend. But, she ended up getting used to it. He took her warm hand in his, which she tightened her grip on. Why did she hold his hand? She didn't even know why, she just wanted feel good surrounded by all those who were dear to her. "_In the past, I loved my mother, I loved my father, then I liked Jiguro... all these people I loved, they all have quit... Too early..._" She thought and stared the future father of her child, and altered on, that which would be likely and strongly, the grandmother of her son or daughter before smiles at them.

"All will be fine. I will give birth to our child and all will go on fine." She reassured them.

"If you say it, I believe you." Tanda replied.

Balsa stopped herself from asking a question to Torogai-Shi and closed her eyes for a while. Her hormones numbed her pain and even though her contractions became closer, causing her excruciating pain, she obviously noticed that it wasn't the same pain as after a fight. This night, she considered those pains as her allies. Without knowing the cause, she pushed without thinking and had the impression that it was her body itself which made the child be born and not her. She pushed three other times, breathing in air and not blocking it, before she stood up as if she was disturbed. Tanda sat on a wooden box near the bed and received Balsa in his arms, her back on his abdomen and placed his arms under her armpits making a support. She was now squatting.

"It that better?" Tanda asked.

"Yes, the bed became too uncomfortable..." Balsa replied.

"Strange..."

"Women often change positions during childbirth... unless they are denied freedom of movements" Torogai helped.

There was another break and she pushed again, moaning. It was stronger, she couldn't push in silence. And pushing relieves her greatly. She was in her world, she accompanied her child and nobody could withdraw its concentration. If that was the case, her body would have arrested the birth and her hormones would secrete adrenaline. Her breath became even more uneven and faster.

"One more push, the head is almost out." Torogai announced proudly.

"I can't take it anymore!" She growled. "I'm going to kill someone!"

"This is normal." Tanda calmed her. "But, you will have a nice gift after..."

Balsa breathed and pushed deeper. The baby's head emerged gently and Balsa screamed.

"Here it's head! A second push for the shoulders... You'll get there." the Shaman encouraged.

"And if it's head was stuck there, huh?" Balsa worried.

"There haven't been any risks. Don't distract yourself." She said.

"You're right."

"Concentrate."

Balsa nodded. There were a second timeout, and after last two pushes, the baby slipped into the welcoming and sweet arms of its mother as well as those of Torogai. It took a moment for Balsa to realize that she had become a mother. She looked her child with fascination, realizing that her baby was finally in their world. It was the happy exclamation of Torogai who snapped her of her contemplative lethargy.

"It's a girl!" The old shaman exclaimed.

The new mom sat on the bed, exhausted and pressed her daughter against her chest before flooding her with kisses. Tanda covered them in a warm quilt, surrounding his arms around them. Balsa, who was not usually demonstrative with her emotions, began to cry at the same time as her child. She was overwhelmed with emotions at the same time and wasn't able to stop. Torogai said nothing, moved closer to observe the baby with fascination. Closely, Balsa saw inconspicuous tears flowed from Torogai's eyes and moistened her wrinkled cheeks.

"You weep master?" Tanda said, looking his master Yakue.

"Don't ask that question!" The old Yakue groaned.

"But it intrigues me." Balsa added, who was now lying on the bed. "You told me that you had three children, when I wanted to know where your children are now, you did not answer me."

"I guess now you're going to understand." Torogai sighed. "But I didn't want to scare you during your delivery, and now that it's done, here is the reason." She began, the new parents listened carefully. "All the three, died at birth, that is the reason why I became shaman. Why they all died, am I cursed to have my three children death at birth? I never speak of that, because I have my reasons, but yes, I loved a man and I know and felt exactly what you felt during this unique moment. That's why I didn't dare disturb you."

With that, she stood up. Wholesale silence for a moment. Torogai approached the baby and watched her with her blue eyes.

"Can I get a closer look?" She asked.

"Of course- " Balsa saying before she was cut off, instinctively, her baby had seized her breast and didn't seem want to be moved or disturbed. "Or later... It would be better for later... I think. Sorry, grandma Torogai-Shi."

"It doesn't matter. I'll watch her in a reasonable distance... GRANDMA?!"

"I hope you're not upset if I call you as the official grandmother of my daughter. Tanda is the father of this treasure and you are the grandmother." Balsa finished, looking gently her daughter who stared her mother with curious big eyes still holding her breast in her little mouth.

"It's an honor to being her grandmother, and what is her name?" Torogai smiled.

Tanda watched the mom, completely surprised.

"Well, I don't really know." He said.

"We will think about it later. For now, her name will be Akachan (Baby in Japanese) and we will choose her name later, in spite of her personality." Balsa concluded.

"Good idea."

* * *

In the hours following the birth of their child, Tanda cut the umbilical cord, and gave her first bath, the two women stared him with sweet eyes. Balsa rose up and walked as if nothing had happened.

"It will take me some time to get back my abs." she commented, looking at her belly. "Look! It looks like I'm still pregnant!"

"Allow yourself a chance." Torogai advised. "You took nine months to bear your daughter, let yourself another nine months yet to recover before restart your trainings again. And then, with the nights that your daughter will make you do, well, I can promise you that you will think to sleep after." The old Shaman finished.

* * *

**Author note : The first time that I had written this fanfic, I didn't see the time pass. Finally, my French FanFiction isn't very difficult to translate into English! But still I make a lot of mistakes, so be indulgent.**

_**I want thank Heart - Clockworkpatchworkheart - for her help. She really helped me with my translation errors and grammar and all of it**__**. She's my beta-reader.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hesitated before making Balsa pregnant and being the mother of my character. I don't know if that some or many - or am I wrong - don't like fanfic with an OC... I was mixed between the laconic side of Balsa and her maternal side with Chagum. Because yes, when I love anime, in my fanfic, my character must have a relationship with one of my favorite characters, who's my goddess (with my fanattitude), in this case, it's Balsa.**

**.**

**Otherwise, there was a point that I want speak you: the birth of Balsa and Tanda's child... yes, I must admit that I was very hesitant to describe the birth scene and that I'd put too much. But for me, the birth of a character can't only happen in a sentence like "two hours later, the baby was born...", no. For me, this must be the most realistic. And I think that Balsa deserves my attention to this point of view on that. I have been also inspired to write with this song, during my end at the birth, I find it went well with the theme and it was sweet**

** watch?v=JvXsCNjL2rA**

**.**

**I had done a lot of research on natural childbirth, without any medical intervention. Knowing that Seirei no Moribito happens in an ancient world where neither hospitals nor epidural doesn't exist, it is the perfect backdrop for a natural birth. Did you know ?; people who order the mothers to "Go push, push, inhale, block" is completely useless because the thrust push is like a sneeze reflex? And the position on the back, tell gynecological, is really not the most comfortable for the mother and there are many other positions possible? And, seriously, I don't see Balsa, lying on her back, like a stuffed turkey and being ordered to push... That's why you don't see it in my chapter, hey, hey ... :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, I hope that however you enjoyed! Thank you do leave a trace of your visit, it would be appreciated, especially if you like Seirei no Moribito. **

**P.S : I've never given birth, don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Beta-reader: Heart~ (Clockworkpatchworkheart) **__**! 3**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Everything for my child and her child...**_

* * *

"Alika!"

I dropped my hobby - crowns of wildflowers - and ran into the little hut my dad owns, our refuge.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"We must be going in to lower Ougi. Now, go change your clothes, you're all dirty, look at your dress and your belt!" Daddy said.

I looked at my pale pink dress that was similar to that of Mom, but with long sleeves and my purple belt. There was dirt and dust all over my clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed." Daddy pressed me.

"Okay!" I replied.

I went upstairs to my room that had been created just for me. I quickly changed and washed my hands before returning to the lowest floor.

"I'm here!" I said.

"Ah, there you are nice and cleaned up." Daddy sighted.

Tanda - the name of Daddy - smiled, took his wooden bag before grabbing my cape for me. Seeing it, I began to sulk. I usually see the mom's cloak and my cloak next to each other, but at this time, there was only mine...

"What wrong, Alika -Chan?" Daddy asked.

"When Mom will comes back?" I said.

"I don't know. Her work gives her a rather irregular schedule." He replied me.

"But I want to see Mommy!"

"Daddy doesn't know when she'll be back and who knows, it-"

"She's still alive," I cut him, "The spirits have told me."

"Your imaginary friends yes?" Dad sighed.

"They aren't imaginary friends!" I said indignantly. "They really told me the truth!" I tried to convince Daddy.

"Alika... We aren't in your head and not in your world." he said, becoming impatient.

"But it's true!"

"Alika..."

"I want to see Mommy! She understands me and she believe me!"

I spurred my new weekly crisis tears. I wanted Mommy, it wasn't complicated to understand. It had been two months since I had last seen her.

* * *

Dad and mom quarrelled a lot before her departure. I remember that Mom had integrated me into their fights. She wanted to take me with her. Dad didn't want me to go with her. I didn't know where to turn my head and which side to take. My head was going from right to left and vice versa.

_"You run the risk of getting her killed if you take her with you! Saving lives is useless if you have to take it from others. And Alika is only six years old, Balsa. Six years old!" dad grunted._

_"Can I repeat you that I was exactly the same age as Alika when I fled from Kanbal with Jiguro and it was quite hard, although amusing! And, moreover, I was chased by men who wanted us dead." Balsa replied, angrier._

_"But, you forget that she is my daughter also. She will be safe here."_

_"Did you say I'll leave her unprotected?" She said indignantly. "I am a bodyguard; some of my enemies have fled in front of me, scared to death. Alika has known how to control the use of martial arts from the age of four years! She also needs to make some friends."_

_"Two years isn't enough compared to your twenty-four years of experience, Balsa. She will stay with me, whether you like it or not! And in the Lower Ougi, she has already made friends." _

_"Have you just noticed that she still wants to go adventuring where she is not supposed to go? Alika!" Mommy said catching my attention, turning her head towards my direction. "You like to travel, isn't that right?"_

_"Yes, I love traveling!" I said with a big smile._

_"She must surely remember that when I was pregnant with her that I continued to travel as a bodyguard. You'll see, when she will be older, she will be rebel against you!" Mommy joked._

_"Anything!" Daddy said with anger as they raised their voice, which became more and more violent, and then, they stopped scream at each other and stared at me like fish out of water._

_Firstly surprised, afterward, sorry. Severe air of Mommy, that made me really scared, vanished then as my Father took a softer air. I think I cried because I could no longer hear them quarreling about me. My eyes were filled with tears, I cried. Balsa - the name of my mother - leaned toward me and she took me in her arms and stroked my brown hair and my back._

_"Sorry sweetie" Mommy apologized. "I shouldn't have implicated you on board in this conflict."_

_Mommy and Daddy stared into my eyes._

_"Alika," Mommy began, slightly._

_"What?"_

_"You'll stay with Daddy."_

_"But where are you going?!"_

_"Somewhere, for my job I think."_

_"I want to come with you! We will cross the Blue Mist mountains! We'll go to the kingdom of Kanbal!"_

_"No, my treasure. You don't have the permission to follow me." She stopped me._

_"Why?"_

_She bit her lower lip, but didn't answer me and put me on the floor. She took her bag, put two sweaters, her red kimono and another belt, food and tied her cape before taking her spear._

_"Mommy, you're leaving now?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."_

_"But I'll lose you if you leave!"_

_She turned back to me, searched into one of her bags before taking out a blue ring that was made of polished stone hanging from a string and tied it around my neck._

_"This is a ruisha, a bright stone from Kanbal, my homeland. Then, carefully preserves. You'll think of me when you look at it. I must go."_

_"No Mommy!" I cried but this time , she hadn't returned her stare and was gone for real._

_Daddy held me and took me in his arms to avoid that I would follow Mommy even if I struggled screaming. Something magnetic attracted me to adventure and also to my Mommy._

* * *

Daddy leaned over to me and wanted give me a hug but I avoided it, nimbly and I continued to cry. He sighed and still tied my cape before taking my hand. We crossed the wooded trail and then walked in the countryside and arrived to the lower Ougi. We crossed a wooden bridge and Daddy stopped, knocked twice on the ground with his foot. A dark-skinned boy, with rabbit teeth (as I called him, I always found it funny) and dressed as a courier street appeared before us.

"I thought that was you, Tanda! Oh! With Alika-Chan!" he exclaimed, as I grimaced angrily.

"What's New? You don't come to Lower Ougi, usually."

"Hmm... I guess that Balsa hasn't yet been there." Daddy said, looking the sky.

"Sorry, but it's been two years with us, so Ma'am Balsa shouldn't delay." Tohya tried.

"Hm... I hope you're right. We have a small chip that missed her mom very much."

A girl, younger than him, appeared at her turn. She was pretty too.

"Oh, Tanda -San, Alika-Chan. You don't want stop for tea?"

"No thank you, maybe the next time. I have a few commands for my medicinal herbs. Then I'll work in the city for two or three days."

"Do you want us keep your daughter during this time?" Saya proposed.

"I think that Alika wants her Mommy firstly. I will keep her with me, she loves adventure."

"I'll tell you first if I learn something about Balsa-Neesan," Tohya finished.

"Perfect."

* * *

**[During this time, Balsa saved Chagum from drowning.] ***

Daddy took my hand and we continued our road. He stopped at his service post, went into a small shop and sat at a table. He pulled out a parchment and ink before offering it to me so that I can draw. Many customers, especially women, interviewed my father often when they saw me.

"This is your daughter?"

"Yes," he boasted, playing with my two pigtails. "She is six years old."

"This is an adorable little girl. In addition, she draws very well." A woman customer complimented.

"She has similar facial traits of those Kanbalese people, her clothes too," a woman added.

"Her mother originates from Kanbal precisely." Daddy smiled.

"In that case, she's a beautiful child you are lucky to have, Tanda-San."

"Thank you." he concluded.

At the end of the day, I was tired. Not only the remarks they had made about me and my Kanbalese origin from Mommy, but also boredom had set in. I hadn't been able to do my usual gymnastic or training with my bamboo stick. And God knows how I am if I didn't get to do my sport. Besides, Mommy would be proud of my progress. A day and a night passed and still no news of Mommy! The chance to stretch my legs came when Dad hadn't much medicinal herbs.

"Daddy has to go back to the shelter to pick up new command. I'll let you stay at Tohya and Saya's home and you will sleep there, okay?

"Okay!"

Once we arrived at their house, they weren't there, they had abandoned the place.

"Strange..." thought Daddy.

"What? Auntie and Uncle Rabbit aren't there?" I asked.

"No. Well," he sighed, "It doesn't matter. You will be going with me, I couldn't, however, carry you in piggy back."

"I am also tough like Mommy!" I replied, too proud of my skills.

"I don't doubt it, you're stubborn like her," he laughed, touching the tip of my nose, which I warmly shook my head, annoyed. "Come on, Kotora (little tiger)."

* * *

**[****At**** the same time****,**** Balsa ****and ****Chagum ****confronted**** hunters****...]**

It was a moment that we walked. It was dark and there started to rain. I put my cloak over my head. I didn't like the days or nights of rain!

"Are we going to arrive soon, Daddy?" I said exhausted.

"Yes, soon." he replied.

"You told me already that there is five minutes." I sighted.

"But it's true," he reassured me. "We will arrive soon."

We crossed the thick grass hiding our hut when we heard "Help! Someone!" by a child's voice shouted. Daddy ran to the call and went to the pond half stirred and plunged his hand. He pulled a boy wearing a blue kimono. He had black hair tied with objects that were totally unknown to me.

"Everything is okay?" Dad inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"A-are you Tanda?" he asked, with fear, taking his breath.

"Yes, it's me. You're lucky. I was in town earlier, but I had so many commands today that I haven't more medicinal herbs to sell. I got back here. So, you came after seeing my message? You had to suffer to get here. Well, come inside, we will dry up you. We can talk later." he helped him to stand up, but he grabbed the sleeve of Daddy.

"What's wrong?"

"Balsa is..." he cried.

At this time, the idea that my Mommy was hurt startled me and I got close to the boy. He looked at me with a surprised stare. Daddy directed us into the hut and put his things before placing a blanket on the boy and me.

"What's happening with Balsa?"

"I am being pursued by hunters who want me dead," he began. "My mother told me to go with Balsa in order to protect me from the murderers... We walked in the rice fields when we were attacked. I fled under the orders of Balsa, but she is seriously injured in the forest, lying on the ground."

I looked at Dad alerted.

"It's okay, she is used to getting hurt. Stay here with Alika, I will be back." he said.

"Our things remain close to the rice fields." the boy said.

"I will also look for them," he smiled gently before he ran out of the hut and I looked at the boy.

He began to watch me with the same surprise expression when we are met.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked innocently.

"No, I think only you look like a lot at Balsa." he replied, turning his eyes on the wall.

"My Mommy? Of course, she is my Mom after all." I said with enjoy.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he almost fell backwards, I laughed. "Balsa has a child? You're her

daughter?" he said, curiously.

"I am the daughter of Tanda-San and Balsa-San. My name is Alika, and what's your name?" I asked.

"Chagum." he said.

"Mommy was asked to protect you until the end of her days, right?"

"Oh!" He jumped. "Yes. How do you know?"

"The spirits told me so." I smiled.

"You see spirits?"

"Yes. Grandmother Torogai said that I inherited that from my dad who is a Yakue. I see auras and I see spirits, I talk them... I even have three of them with me and they protect me." I announced proudly.

"Then your…" he whispered, a shiver running on his spine

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

"No," he said. "Not really."

"Are you sleepy?" I added.

"So, so."

I got up and fetched two large cushions.

"We will sleep here. And wait for Daddy.

"You mean Tanda?" he tried.

"Yeah, but he is my Daddy," I finished as I lied down on the bed and picked up the covers to my chin. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, it was already afternoon. Chagum was still sleeping and Daddy was talking to people, next to a bed. I cast a glance: Auntie and Uncle Rabbit were there, and the bed was occupied by:

"Mommy!" I almost yelled with joy and Daddy jumped up, preventing me from jumping on Mommy.

"Easy Alika, have you forgotten that Mom is hurt?" he warned.

"Oh yeah that's right... Sorry." I said, face down.

"I'm sorry," Tohya confessed. "All this is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Tanda reassured, "It's not your fault. It's because she was too exigent afterward herself. Regardless, from what you said, it seems that this boy is the Prince of the Second Palace."

"Prince!" I exclaim, surprise myself.

"Jiguro!" Mom screamed, waking up suddenly and sitting up, putting a hand on the right side of her belly, moaning. "You..." She said looking at Daddy. "Why are you here?" She asked, staring at Chagum which was also awake at the same time, as Daddy lying her down again slowly.

He didn't answer and put a wet towel on Mommy's forehead.

"I have lost again against Jiguro, right?"

"Hmm... you're seriously injured. So much that your memory is affected, I think." Daddy said.

"Make a little effort, remember: Jiguro left us there was already long before the Alika's birth. We were together at his bedside, the last day, you remember?"

**["Balsa closed her eyes. The suffering had brought back her to her childhood, when her stepfather Jiguro, who had trained her in fighting techniques, was sometimes so severe during training that she fainted. Jiguro had a formidable strength, and he didn't hold his blows and punches on the pretext that he was fighting against a child. He pushed his pupil to her extreme limits. Nevertheless, it was his human side that was softer than Balsa recalled first. The face of her adoptive father finally returned. Then, the memories of his death. Tears came to her eyes."]**

"Oh yes, it's true... Jiguro died..." she whispered, suddenly straightened again, panicking. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not even a day," Daddy said, he made her lay on the bed again.

"One day... Tanda, have you felt a presence around when you found me?" she asked.

"There were only your footprints and your blood."

"I see..." Balsa worried.

"Don't panic Balsa. I know. This kid is remarkably brave and intelligent. He told me everything, starting with the fact that he was pursued. So, I took every precaution when I went looking for you. Don't worry; I haven't seen anyone prowling around. I erased all traces of blood."

"You're really sure? You've never been good at martial arts and strategy arts..."

"Don't talk nonsense! I have a better sixth sense than all the samurai in this country." he finalized.

"And how is my little Alika -Chan?" she finally said, turning her head toward me and smiled.

"Mommy!"

"Alika!" Dad would say. "Don't jump on h-"

Too late, I almost jumped on her, burying my head in her neck. She tightened her grip on me.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't come back, sweetie?" she murmured, caressing my cheek.

"Yes..." I moaned.

"No, sooner or later, I'd be back for you, darling."

"Next time, you've gotta take me with you!" I warned.

"Next time, I'll take you to discover the different kingdoms of our country." Mommy smiled.

"Balsa, you should rest," Daddy advised her.

"We'll spend more time together soon," Mommy concluded.

"Promise?" I asked.

"It's a promise."

"We will go to Kanbal, huh Mom?" I repeated.

"I promise you. For now I'll listen to Daddy and rest."

"Okay."

"It's always strange to hear Balsa nicknamed "Mommy" and Tanda "Daddy" Tohya confessed, still troubled.

"I find it cute," Saya smirked.

Later in the evening, Tohya explained to Chagum how Mommy had saved him and Saya from slavery from a man who wanted take the girl, that was two years ago. Tanda told him also that Mommy had a lot scars on her body, and that she was really strong. I also approved it.

"And Alika also practices martial arts and the use of the lance arts?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, she had begun to trai-" Daddy saying when I cut him.

"I can speak just like a big person, ask Mommy!" I replied.

"That's right," he apologized. "Sorry. Go ahead dear."

"You wanted to know if I've been practicing for a long time?" I asked, sure to not make mistakes.

"That's correct."

"Well, Mommy began training to six years old, but I've been doing martial arts since I was three years old and I started training with spear two years ago... I think. But for now, Mommy won't let me have a spear like her's; she says it's too heavy for me, so I train with a bamboo stick! I will show you one day."

"Why not. You have..."

"Six years old."

"You see Chagum," Dad said, "This is how Alika's mom has saved many lives with her skills. She is really strong."

"She has never lost against any enemy!" I embellished.

"Alika, please," Daddy said, staring me with warning.

"But it's true! And one day, I'll be like her!" I smiled.

Dad sighed and continued crushed his herbs in his yagen: an elongated mortar.

"But I also took many lives," Mommy's voice sounded.

"You've been awake all this time?" Dad asked surprised.

"Balsa, everything is okay?" Chagum asked worriedly.

"No. I hurt everywhere. But, I'll get better soon," she replied as Daddy lifted her head and gave her water using a small portable teapot.

"It's time to change your bandages and medicinal herbs," Daddy announced.

He straightened Mom and Auntie Saya opened her kimono completely. Chagum's expression made me laugh. Tohya took his cushion on which he sat and turned in the opposite direction. The Prince made an embarrassed and apologetic look. He wasn't used to seeing a chest or something like that?

"Damn, you heal very quickly for a middle-aged woman!" Daddy exclaimed.

"Do you think it's possible that I could stand up sooner than expected?" Mommy asked.

"There is no way. Although the wounds are closed, the muscle cuts will not heal soon." Daddy said quickly.

"But..." She began.

"I know, you'll return to the subject of the birth of our daughter and even if it was even worse, you were standing two hours later with our baby in your arms. You almost ran and refused to let me hold her in my arms after her bath." he remembered it.

"Well... That is another story. Alika was fine in my arms, ask her." Mommy joked with a complicit smile.

"It is true, Alika?" Daddy tried.

"I have no idea!" I laughed.

Suddenly, Chagum stood, holding his stomach without knowing why.

"What's the problem?" Tohya inquired.

"I feel strange in my belly..."

"What did you say?" Mommy worried, all of us were silent for a while when we heard a familiar sound. "Oh! You are indeed the prince. You didn't even notice that you were hungry?" Mommy questioned him.

"So, is that what hunger feels like?" Chagum surprised himself.

Then, I lost all of my fun and watched my parents with surprise. How he couldn't discover what being hungry is? Yet this is evident! Daddy got up and started to prepare the meal. I moved to being closer to Mommy and pressed myself against her. Soon, a delicious smell filled the hut and my rumbling stomach increased.

"It's ready!" Daddy announced as he gave rice in bowls with a ladle of wild stew steaming over it to everyone.

I took my chopsticks in my right hand, sticking them together and I began to eat. I didn't know how to eat my food with chopsticks, so for now, I eat my food by using my chopsticks like a spoon. Daddy says that it's typical for children of my age.

"It is curious, this is much better than what I ate at the Palace!" Chagum surprised.

"Really?" Uncle bunny asked.

"Maybe because the common people eat what they have prepared without letting it cool," Daddy tried. "At the palace, to force passing into the hands of the servants to ensure that nothing has been poisoned, you should probably eat cold isn't?"

"Ah! Now that you mention it, it just is." He said. "I don't remember having eaten once a dish that was still steaming."

"Daddy's food is always good and hot!" I said.

"Better than what Mommy cooks?" Mommy huffed.

"No. You both cook well."

My parents smiled at me and I plunged my nose back in my bowl. The door opened suddenly.

"Who's there?" Mommy threw in custody.

"Tamago… Tamago…" the new guest said non-stop.

"Torogai -Shi!" she exclaimed.

"Tamago… Tamago..." Grandma repeated, as she placed her cane on the floor and walked on the bearing wood, serving herself without seen us.

"Tamago… Tamago… Tamago…" she stopped speaking, observed Chagum slowly before exclaiming: "TAMAGO!"

Tohya dropped his egg at the same time.

"What is this thing doing here?" she asked, putting her face without discomfort to the face of the Prince. "You're the second prince, right?"

"Balsa..." he squeaked, intimidated.

"Balsa?" She wondered. "Haha! I see what it is, Mommy Balsa! The second empress used his head, isn't it? Have you been asked to be his bodyguard?"

"But, it's only me who can call her "Mommy"!" I said offended, crossing my arms.

"Torogai-Shi, this boy is-" Mommy began before to be cut.

"I'm lucky in recent years!" she exclaimed happily. "The birth of Alika... Then, I never guessed that something may show once a century comes to me! I didn't expect to live long enough to see this day! Let me take a look."

She put her head close to the Chagum's belly and for a few moments, a blue light appeared. Grandmother stood for a while in this position. Mommy put her hand on my head and made me turn towards her looking at me. I didn't ask any questions until Grandmother come off the prince as if she missed out breath. Mommy replaced my head by turning it back to the prince. Torogai explained at Chagum the two worlds, Nayug and Sagu, and the Ro Im Nyunga and the egg laid in him.

"It looks like what?" He dared question her.

"It has no shell, it seems rather limp as a fish egg, although very spherical and shone with a bluish light." Grandma said.

After a moment - I lost flanges parts of their conversation between, having fallen in the moon - the second prince stood.

"I don't feel very well. I'm going outside to get some fresh air..." he declared as he went out, quickly followed by Uncle Bunny and Auntie Saya.

I decided to go with them also. Chagum went near the pond and squatting. I joined him in the same position.

"Are you okay?" Auntie questioned. "You feel sick?"

"Hey, if you touch him without permission..." Uncle warned, before getting a hard look by us.

"Torogai-Shi uses harsh words, but she is a very powerful Shaman. I'm sure she will be able to do something." Saya tried with a genuine smile.

He began to cry, not loud, but enough to see that he was upset. I pressed myself against Chagum and hugged him with my little arms to comfort him. Mommy or Daddy always made me do that when I wasn't very well... and my three spirits friends also. The prince looked at me a moment and tightened his grip still sobbing silently. The howl of a wolf was heard and Daddy came to fetch us.

"You will be safe as long as you stay in the hut." Daddy said.

"There was a wolf around?" Grandma questioned him.

"Yes. It seems that this is a wolf would have lost his pack. At the moment, sleep here. I'll get some blankets." he finished.

For one of the few times I wasn't glued Mommy, I decided to bring relief to my friend Chagum in lying close to him.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**It was my chapter 2. Before commenting/and leave your review, I'd like you read the rest of my note - hum forgiveness - my little - hum no - average note.**

**I admit that I hesitated a lot to write in the first person singular, but it was my first writing style since I was 8 years old when I started writing. And when I got the hang of the character, I needed to feel really close of him/her. So, I tell me: why not "I"? After all, Alika is the child of the two main characters in this anime... but I will try to not make my Alika "Mary-Sue", if you know what I mean. But, its not guaranteed...**

**Anyway, to conclude, then, I hope that you weren't so tired and I'll understand if you want to stop here. As you see, I am inspired by episodes and by my book, adding a touch of Alika in the background. Personally, I think it's cute.**

*1. If you understand, the [...] represent events happening at the same time as the present frame of my FanFiction. Or, something important to say and not necessarily known by the main character.

*2. Chopsticks, that's three anime I watched ("My Neighbor Totoro", "Grave the Fireflies" and of course "Seirei no Moribito - episode 7 early") and I noticed an interesting fact: all children hold their sticks them together and bring food to their mouths. It's a coincidence?


End file.
